The present invention relates to a device for collecting used and empty paper containers, such as cups or packs for beverages from vending machines, while reducing their volume.
In the facilities where many cup beverage or paper-packed beverage (milk or juice) vending machines or green tea dispensers are installed, such as food and beverage stand complexes in tourist resorts or expressway parking areas, many people uses these machines, resulting in forming many empty paper containers, i.e. paper cups or packs. These paper containers are often abandoned and collected in paper container collection boxes or ordinary trash boxes installed in the facilities.
However, such used and empty paper containers have small bulk density, i.e. bulky, and collection or trash boxes are filled quickly with such paper containers. Collection and transport of the paper containers thus require substantial labor, and this makes it difficult to operate trash collection in these facilities.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel device for collecting paper containers, wherein empty paper containers are compressed to reduce their volume in order to collect the paper containers efficiently.